slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/A teraz pracujesz dla mnie... Rozdział 5
Trixie natychmiast chciała podbiec do Eli'a, ale gdy tylko zrobiła krok w jego stronę odrzuciła ją do tyłu bariera energetyczna która wytworzyła się wokół Eli'a i Unika. - Co... Co to było?- zapytała przerażona. - Nie wiem.- odparł Will- Musimy do nich podejść. -Nie damy rady- powiedziała dotykając bariery, która zaczęła mienić się różnymi kolorami. - Co to jest?- zapytał zdezorientowany Kord. - Pronto Wielki w całym swoim życiu nie widział czegoś takiego!- krzyknął molenoid. Will, Pronto i Kord zaczęli podchodzić bliżej Eli'a i Unika, ale po chwili też ich odrzuciło do tyłu. -To coś w rodzaju pola siłowego... no może bariery energetycznej- Nigdy nie widziałem tak potężnego śluzaka... No wiecie takiego który by sam wytworzył pole siłowe. - Ale czemu ona się wytworzyła? I gdzie jest Mo?- zapytała ciągle przerażona Trix... - Nie wiem i nie dowiemy się dopóki któryś z nich się nie obudzi. Trixie i Will usiedli na ziemi. Kord poszedł grzebać przy mechach, a Pronto... Pronto jak zwykle kłócił się ze śluzakami. ~To wszystko moja wina!- pomyślała Trix- Gdybym nie strzeliła w niego to nie leżał by na ziemi nieprzytomny! Ale on mnie poprosił... U Eli'a Eli leżał na trawie w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Było tam przepięknie (coś jak slugterra tylko bardziej bajkowo), ale był też w tym miejscu jakiś mrok. Shane wstał i rozglądnął się dookoła. Był na pagórku więc miał dobry widok. Nagle zobaczył, że odległe obszary tego miejsca zaczyna spowijać mrok (coś jak teren wokół cytadeli Blakka). - Gdzie... gdzie ja jestem?- zapytał sam siebie- Co się stało? Eli'a zabolała głowa. Chłopak upadł na kolana. Nagle przypełzał do niego Mo i popatrzył się z uśmiechem na właściciela. - Mo? Gdzie my jesteśmy? Śluzak zaczął coś mówić w swoim języku, ale Eli go nie zrozumiał. Enigmo zaczął skakać przed siebie. Mo co chwile oglądał się za siebie i patrzył czy Eli za nim idzie. Eli niepewnie wstał i zaczął iść za Zawrotnikiem. Śluzak wskazał mu dość duże drzwi. - Mam tam wejść?- zapytał zdziwiony. Śluzak pokiwał główką. Eli instynktownie chciał chwycić za blaster, ale go nie miał. Śluzaków z resztą też... Chłopak był przerażony, ale postanowił wejść. To co zobaczył zaszokowało go... Widział wspomnienie, ale nie swoje. Wspomnienie kogoś kto okazał się być jego przyjacielem i jego bratem... Eli widział wspomnienie Unika. Shane oczywiście na początku nie wiedział czyje to wspomnienie. Wyglądało ono mniej więcej tak: Mały blondyn bawił się ze swoim śluzakiem magikiem. Chłopiec wyglądał na około 5-6 lat. Nagle poszedł do niego mężczyzna. Również blondyn. Miał około 30 lat. - Tato kiedy przyjdzie mama?- zapytał chłopiec. - Will,synku przykro mi, ale nie wiem. Mały blondynek się zasmucił, ale mężczyzna szybko wyciągnął ze swojego pasa z wnykami Zamrażacza i podał go synowi. - Popatrz kogo ci przyniosłem.- powiedział wesoło- To będzie twój nowy śluzak. -Kolejny przyjaciel do zabawy! Dziękuje tato. Chłopiec pobiegł się bawić. - I jak ja mam ci powiedzieć, że twoja matka nie żyje?- wyszeptał patrząc na bawiącego się synka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach